


Desire to Fall

by wonshushushu



Series: SnapShots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Cheating, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Sex, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Semi-Public Sex, but with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonshushushu/pseuds/wonshushushu
Summary: Some things are better left in the dark.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan/Original Character(s)
Series: SnapShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067246
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	Desire to Fall

Jeonghan’s breathing is slow to return to normal. He watches Seungcheol fumbling to rebutton his white dress shirt from the other side of the storage room. He felt like a teenager at 25 years old.

“Come here.” Jeonghan calls, the other obeying without a second thought. Jeonghan’s fingers easily fit the buttons in their place. When he finishes, he starts on Seungcheol’s tie.

Seungcheol’s breathing is more controlled than Jeonghan’s, but his hair leaves no question of what they’d just been doing – and at their office, of all places. Jeonghan recalls how scandalized his lover had been when his fingers began traveling up Seungcheol’s thigh under the meeting table. Jeonghan couldn’t be blamed completely, though – Seungcheol hadn’t even tried to stop him.

When Seungcheol’s tie is fully in place, Jeonghan finishes him off by closing the button on his pants, doing up the zipper last. He leans his head back on the wall and stares at Seungcheol with dazed eyes.

“What?” Seungcheol asks, a small smile playing on his lips. His eyes flicker between Jeonghan’s eyes and his lips.

“Nothing,” Jeonghan smiles, still making no move to tidy his own clothes. “I was just thinking about what we just did.”

Seungcheol looks at the door, then the stacks of boxes he’d just had Jeonghan leaning over, then back at Jeonghan.

“You’re making quite the scandal for yourself, Yoon Jeonghan.”

“It takes two,” Jeonghan hums, finally closing the buttons on his shirt. Seungcheol takes his turn watching, planting himself on the wall across from Jeonghan.

A comfortable silence is in the air. Jeonghan hates that Seungcheol feels the need to break it.

“Did you confirm a date, yet?” Seungcheol asks hesitantly. Jeonghan groans, looking across the room with distaste.

“Why are you trying to ruin the mood right now?”

“I’m not, Jeonghan, I’m just asking…”

“We just had sex, and you want to ask about my wedding?” Jeonghan scoffs. “How considerate of you.”

“Jeonghan, don’t be like that–” Seungcheol tries. He’s quickly cut off.

“No, we haven’t picked a date yet, Seungcheol. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re the first to know.” Jeonghan’s face turns down in annoyance. Seungcheol sighs in defeat – it was useless to try.

Jeonghan continues, “Did you want a spot at the head table, too? I’m sure I can convince them to include you in the wedding party. Should I try to incorporate a scarlet _A_ into the ceremony?”

“Stop, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol scolds, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not interested in fighting with you.”

“Were we fighting? I thought it was a lover’s spat.” Jeonghan’s voice is sharp, full of venom. Seungcheol knows he doesn’t mean to hurt him, but he does. It was never Jeonghan’s style to fight fair.

Seungcheol runs his fingers through his hair, pushing it back.

“I’m leaving.” He announces, shoving his phone into his pant pocket, grabbing his suit jacket from the side.

“Whatever.” Jeonghan dismisses, still busy tidying himself up. Seungcheol doesn’t spare another glance before he walks out of the room.

When he’s gone, Jeonghan stops his actions and hangs his head, pressing his hands against his face. He huffs in frustration with himself, with everything in his life.

He knows he put himself in this position.

He knows, even if he could go back, they would end up the same way.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this – he couldn’t pinpoint the moment he decided he would cheat on his fiancé with his co-worker, but when it started, Jeonghan hadn’t predicted it would go this far.

Every time with Seungcheol makes Jeonghan feel like he’s 18 years old, young and free without responsibility of keeping up appearances. Being with Seungcheol felt _right_ , and Jeonghan hated it.

Voices pass the closed door, pulling Jeonghan out of his thoughts. He finishes tidying his clothing and pats down his hair, sighing as he shrugs on his jacket and fumbles his phone. A photo of him and his fiancé flashes on the screen, reminding him of his forced reality.

Jeonghan starts laughing in his own self pity, exiting the storage room once the voices are gone.

He thinks back to a time when he didn't feel so pressured to make his life something people could envy, though he isn't sure people would envy him if they knew the truth. Jeonghan doesn't know when it became something he didn't have a say in.

Seungcheol is back at his desk, working diligently on a project, and Jeonghan pauses for a moment, thinking of a life where he could have what he wanted - who he wanted - but he dismisses it as quickly as it comes. Sitting back at his desk across from his hidden lover, Jeonghan logs in and gets back to work.

There was no need to alter the routine that kept him sane. Seungcheol knew what they were and what they would never be, he had no right to question that. They could be satisfied with sneaking around and going home to their normal life.

A fantasy was not something Jeonghan could entertain. Then, there was a voice.

"Jeonghan," Seungcheol says from across him, meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry." 

Jeonghan swallows hard at the apology. He wanted to scream, tell Seungcheol not to look at him like that, like if Jeonghan asked he would make the world turn backwards. He's about to reply when his phone buzzes on the table. It only takes him a second to recognize the number as his betrothed. Seungcheol is still waiting for an answer. Jeonghan thinks of letting it ring; of taking Seungcheol's hand in his and running as far as his feet will take him. These days, Jeonghan has never experienced such wild imagination.

He picks up the phone and looks away.


End file.
